


The Vampire of Starbucks [PODFIC]

by Rellie (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could, theoretically, be a vampire. If vampires existed. Either way Rey’s rudest and most dismissive Starbucks customer certainly does seem to wear a lot of black. And always appear exactly when she's been left on her own. She's pretty sure his name isn't actually ‘Kylie N.’ or ‘Kai Lauren’ but hey, if she’s spelling it wrong deliberately on his incredibly pretentious order who can blame her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire of Starbucks [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vampire of Starbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929864) by [AnonymousMink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMink/pseuds/AnonymousMink). 



> So Snow let me put my voice to her fic! I'm trying to do her longer fic, so this is a little warm-up attempt :)


End file.
